I Will Always Find You
by CharlieAndTheWorld
Summary: Kitty a changée. Elle est violente, passe son temps à insulter Marley et boit beaucoup. Noah essaie de l'aider mais empire les choses. Ryder essaie mais se heurte à un mur. Kitty veut se suicider. Elle veut mourir pour ne plus avoir supporter cela. Marley veut l'aider mais ne sait pas comment si prendre. Puckitty! - Kyder! FriendShip Karley!
1. Chapter 1

_**I Will Always Find You..**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

"- Va te faire foutre sale salope !

- Kitt.. commenca la jeune brune mais la blonde ne la laissa pas continuer.

- Ferme-la conasse ! Tu as crû que j'étais ta copine ou quoi ! Je ne suis pas ton amie."

Voyant que la brune n'allait pas tarder à fondre en larmes, Unique s'interposa entre elles. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde qui la repoussa brutalement.

"- Ne me touche pas sale transexuel !"

Ryder qui passait par là s'approcha d'eux.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il à Unique.

- Kitty est en train de péter un cable, elle n'arrête pas d'insulter Marley, lui expliqua Wade un peu trop fort."

Kitty lui lanca un regard noir.

"- Ferme ta sale geule de black !"

Marley laissa échapper un sanglot, ce qui attira l'attention de la blonde.

"- Oh tu pleures.. Pauvre gosse ! Tu veut que j'appelle ta mère la baleine pour essuyer tes larmes, proposa en riant Kitty. Réponds-moi quand je te parle, merde."

Sans que personne ne puisse intervenir, Kitty gifla Marley violemment. Ryder s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre les casiers. Kitty essaya de se détacher de l'emprise du jeune homme mais ce dernier était trop fort. Ryder la maîtris facilement, il aurait pû la tenir ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme mais l'odeur qui émanait de Kitty le forca à la lâcher. Il s'éloigna et se posta devant Marley pour la protéger.

"- Tu pues l'alcool Kitty, lâcha Ryder en la regardant.

- Et alors PD ? Je fais encore ce que je veux.

- Est-ce que ca a recommencer ? lui demanda-t-il."

Il établit un contact visuel avec elle, et pût voir toute la souffrance présente dans les yeux de la blonde. Ryder soupira, alors il avait vu juste, cela avait recommencer. Voilà pourquoi elle était bourrée.

Il s'éloigna de Marley qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Wade et s'approcha de la blonde, doucement. Elle recula rapidement et s'enfuit en courant. Ryder voulut lui courir après mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha. Il se retourna et se trouva face à Jake, son petit-ami.

"- Il faut qu'on prévienne Noah, lâcha le jeune juif à l'intention de son amoureux."

Ryder acquiesca et s'approcha de Marley, tristement.

* * *

><p>Kitty attrapa une bouteille de vodka et porta le goulot à ses lèvres, encore une fois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle si horrible avec tout le monde ?<p>

Pourquoi personne ne voulait d'elle ?

D'elle.

Tout le monde voulait ses fesses ou sa popularité.

Kitty balanca la bouteille à l'autre bout de la pièce et se mit à rire. Avant de fondre en larmes.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Ses poignets lui faisaient mal. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil et grimaca. Ils étaient en sang.

Elle se détourna et regarda le mur en face d'elle. Ses larmes coulaient toujours.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

><p>Noah gara sa voiture devant la maison de Ryder et descendit en vitesse. Il accourut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et tambourina contre elle comme un fou.<p>

Ryder vint rapidement lui ouvrir. Le juif fit comme chez lui et entra rapidement. Il alla dans le salon mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il était venu chercher.

"- Où est-elle ? s'écria-t-il en direction de Ryder.

- A l'étage mais.."

Noah n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase de Ryder et monta à l'étage, il alla dans la chambre de Ryder et trouva Jake au chevet de Kitty.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui prit la main. Elle était endormie. Il voulut pleuré mais le fait qu'il soit un homme l'en empêchait tout simplement. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible.

"- Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvée ? demanda-t-il à son frère.

- Chez elle, dans sa salle de bain.

- Est-ce qu'elle a...

- Oui. Elle ne s'est pas ratée cette fois, heureusement que Ryder la trouver à temps, murmura Jake."

Noah souleva doucement le bras de Kitty et jeta un coup d'oeil aux poignets de son amie. En sang, bien sûr Jake et Ryder avaient néttoyée les blessures mais malgré tout, le poignet était rouge vif. L'iroquois frôla les cicatrices avec son doigt avant de se laisser tomber sur chaise. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ryder entra dans la chambre.

"- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a.. Merde !"

Noah se leva, s'approcha de Ryder et le frappa au visage. Jake se leva rapidement mais trop tard, Noah soulevait Ryder.

Ryder le regardait dans les yeux, le nez en sang.

"- Pourquoi tu n'a rien fait bâtard ? Hein ?! T'st en cours avec elle, merde ! cria Noah en approchant son poing du visage du footballeur.

- Je n'ai rien vu, okay. Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas ou quoi ?! Je tiens à elle, plus que tout au monde, c'st comme une petite soeur pour moi, c'st ma meilleure amie merde... et.. et j'ai r-rien vu du t-tout m-erde.."

Ryder fondit en larmes. Noah le lâcha et alla se poster devant la fenêtre de la chambre.

L'interprète de Dany Zukko se laissa tomber au sol et frappa ses poings contre ce dernier. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Jake retourna s'asseoir en silence.

Seuls les sanglots de Ryder coupaient le silence.

* * *

><p>Ryder ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait beaucoup pleuré hier. Mais ses larmes étaient justifiées.<p>

Il se mit en position assises et fit craquer son dos. Dormir sur le canapé ne lui avait fait aucun bien. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine.

Il se prépara un petit déjeuner, l'avala rapidement et en prépara un deuxième pour sa meilleure amie qui dormait à l'étage. Il mit le tout sur un plateau et monta les escaliers. Il entra dans sa chambre sans toquer et posa le plateau sur le bureau qui se trouvait à la droite de la porte.

Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, dehors les oiseaux chantaient.

Il se retourna pour réveiller Kitty mais ne trouva personne dans le lit. Personne.. à part une feuille de papier.

* * *

><p>Ryder entra dans la salle de chant, affolé. Il était dans cet état depuis 7h du matin. Il attrapa son petit-ami qui faisait un petit numéro de danse devant la chorale par la main et le forca à arrêter de s'amuser.<p>

Jake voulut l'embrasser mais Ryder le repoussa.

"- Est-ce que tu l'as vu ce matin ? demanda Ryder, impatient.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De Kitty, imbécile.

- Elle était chez toi, non ?

- Elle est partie dans la nuit, pendant que je dormais. Et je ne sais pas où elle est."

Jake ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais se ravissa. Il se tourna vers le reste de la chorale qui les regardaient, le regard interrogateur.

"- Excusez-nous, lâcha Jake avant d'attraper la main de son petit copain et de sortir de la salle de chant."

Il le tira jusqu'à l'auditorium et le forca à s'asseoir.

"- Tu est allée voir chez elle ? demanda Jake en faisant les cents pas.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas où elle habite.

- Quoi ? C'st ta meilleure amie, non ?

- Oui, mais elle n'a jamais voulut me donnée son adresse. Jamais.

- Okay.. Bah peut-être que Noah est avec elle. Attends je l'appel."

Jake sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son demi-frère avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille.

"- Allô Noah ?.. Oui... Est-ce que tu as vu Kitty ce matin ?.. Elle est partie pendant la nuit.. Okay, tiens moi au courant."

Jake raccrocha et lanca un regard désolé à son amoureux.

"- Il ne l'a pas vu mais il va faire le tour de la ville, ne t'inquiètes pas. Noah la trouvera.

- Vivante ou morte ?"

Ryder fondit en larmes, une nouvelle fois sous les yeux impuissant de son petit copain.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Will Always Find You..**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Wade bailla et éteignit sa télévision. Il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher et rapidement. Il se leva, s'apprêtant à monter dans sa chambre quand la sonnerie d'entrée retentit.

Wade sursauta, qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure-ci ?

Il alla ouvrir la porte et trouva une Marley en pleurs et trempée à cause de la tempête qui faisait rage dehors. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit.

Il se décala et la laissa entrer. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Pendant une heure entière, elle pleura. Elle pleura sans s'arrêter. Et Wade resta là, la tenant dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux sans parler. Sans rien dire. Il ne voulait pas la forcer.

Finalement c'st elle qui parla la première.

"- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Pourquoi quoi ma chérie ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me déteste autant ?"

Wade écarquilla les yeux. Marley était là, dans ses bras, en pleurs à cause d'une certaine blonde.

"- Marley est-ce que tu va bien ? Kitty t'a toujours détestée alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je... J'en.. J'en sais trop rien.. Je.. Je pensais qu'on étaient enfin amies elle et moi.. Et.. Je suis trop stupide.. Je.. Je suis désolée Wade.. Je pense que je.. Je vais rentrée chez moi, okay.. Désolée.."

Et sans laisser le temps à Wade de répondre, la brune sortit de la maison en courant.

Wade essaya de la rattraper mais trop tard, elle avait disparue dans la nuit. Et tout comme elle, le ciel pleurait à chaudes larmes.

* * *

><p>Marley marchait.<p>

Elle marchait sans s'arrêter.

Sans regarder où elle allait.

Elle était trempée mais elle s'en foutait. Elle essayait juste de comprendre. Juste de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi elle ?

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à un petit parc. Elle hésita pendant une seconde mais finit par entrer dans la propriété privée. Elle marcha sous la pluie. Elle alla jusqu'à un petit étang et s'assit devant.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le dos. Le sol était froid et mouillé mais elle s'en fichait. Elle observa le ciel et les étoiles. Elle avait toujours aimée les étoiles.

Ses yeux finirent par se fermer d'eux-mêmes. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la fatigue avait prit le dessus. Elle sombra dans les bras de morphée en quelques secondes.

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un la secouait.<p>

Quelqu'un l'appellait.

Marley grogna et ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Elle avait froid, terriblement froid. Elle chercha sa couverture avec sa main mais ne la trouva pas.

Elle se releva en position assise et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dehors. Tout lui revint en mémoire, elle s'était endormie dans un parc. Il faisait toujours aussi nuit.

Elle posa ses yeux sur la personne assise à ses côtés et écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle se tenait..

"- Kitty.. murmura la brune doucement."

La blonde se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

"- En chair et en os Marley, lui dit-elle."

Marley tendit sa main et toucha le visage de la blonde pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Ce contact l'électrifia, elle retira sa main rapidement.

Elle avait froid.

"- Marley ? Ca va ?

- J'ai froid.."

Kitty se leva, enleva sa veste et la lui mit sur les épaules. Avant de se rasseoir. Marley la remercia.

"- Et toi ? demanda la brune en se réchauffant.

- Je n'ai pas froid.. Garde-la Marley.

- Merci.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, en pleine nuit, avec ce temps ?

- Je ne voulais pas être chez moi."

Marley observa Kitty. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle depuis quelques temps.

"- Tu as maigri.. constata la brune.

- Peut-être..

- Il faut que tu manges plus..

- Je sais."

Kitty continua à observer le ciel, une larme roula le long de sa joue. Marley le remarqua. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la blonde.

"- Je suis désolée Marley.. Désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fais.. Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible.

- Nan, tu est quelqu'un de bien, s'écria Marley."

Kitty se tourna vers elle.

"- Comment peux tu dire ca ? Alors que je passe mes journées à vous insultez, ta mère et toi. Je t'ai frappée rien qu'hier.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.. Mais.. est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y..

- Pourquoi me détestes-tu ?"

La blonde écarquilla les yeux. Avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

"- Je.. Je ne te déteste pas.. Je.. je t'envie..

- Quoi ?

- Tu as des amis, tu est belle, tu as une maman qui t'aime plus que tout, alors que moi, je n'ai rien.. je ne suis rien.. Tout le monde me déteste.

- Pas moi !"

Kitty leva ses yeux vers Marley qui la regardait déterminée. La brune établit un contact avec la blonde.

"- Je te trouve formidable.. Tu est belle, tu as une superbe voix.. Et moi, je suis ton amie.. Et je suis sûr que ta mère t'aime..

- Je n'ai pas de mère Marley."

Kitty se détourna et regarda le ciel.

"- Elle est morte i neuf ans, elle est morte devant moi et je n'ai rien fais.."

Kitty fondit en larmes. Marley la tira vers elle et l'étreignit fortement. La blonde s'accrocha à elle.

"- Je.. Je n'ai rien fais.. Rien du tout... Je suis un m-monstre..

- Chuuuut, ce n'st pas vrai, murmura Marley dans son oreille."

Elles restèrent ainsi enlacées pendant plusieurs minutes.

Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Kitty sèche ses larmes.

Finalement la blonde leva son visage vers la brune et tomba nez à nez avec Marley.

Leurs visages étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Kitty avala difficilement sa salive.

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches.

C'st Marley qui rompit la distance en posant ses lèvres froides sur celles de la blonde qui y répondit après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Leurs lèvres étaient faites pour s'embrasser. Marley posa ses mains sur la taille de la blonde et la colla un peu plus à elle. Tandis que Kitty posait encerclait la nuque de Marley avec ses bras. Plus rien n'existait à cet instant.

Plus rien.

Même pas la pluie qui se déchaînait sur elles.

Rien.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et les deux jeunes filles durent se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène. Yeux dans les yeux, Front contre front, elles se regardèrent. Puis doucement, Kitty écarquilla les yeux. Elle repoussa Marley et se leva subitement.

"- Je.. Je suis.. Oh mon dieu.. Je...

- Kitty.. tenta Marley en se levant.

- Je dois rentrée.. Je.. je suis désolée Marley..

- Kitty.. tenta-t-elle une deuxième fois.

- Au revoir."

La blonde s'en alla en courant. Marley essaya de la rattraper mais elle se retrouva rapidement essouflée. Elle se laissa tombée dans l'herbe et s'allongea. Elle fondit en larmes.. une nouvelle fois. Elle laissa ses larmes coulées.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et essaya tant bien que mal de se réchauffer avec la veste de Kitty.

Peut-être que la veste pourrait la réchauffer mais il était sûr que la veste ne pourrait recoller les morceaux de son coeur que le vent était en train d'emporter avec lui. Oh que non, la veste ne le pourrait pas.. Sa propriétaire, peut-être.. Mais pas la veste.


End file.
